


Midnight in Metropolis

by D_Exphagus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Exphagus/pseuds/D_Exphagus
Summary: Basically smut with a little bit of plot (and feelings) thrown in.Kara and Cat catch up while in Metropolis for an award ceremony. What happens next when Kara overhears something that she isn't sure she's meant to hear?Written for the SuperCat SmutGames, the prompt is 'Metropolis, Shirt Collar and Overheard'.





	Midnight in Metropolis

**Author's Note:**

> So, while I am a huge fan of reading smut, writing it was definitely a challenge. So I hope this wasn't too cringe worthy. If it was, only constructive criticism, please. Thanks for reading.

Kara looked at her phone in confusion when the incoming call showed that Cat Grant was calling her. While getting calls from her boss itself hadn’t been surprising when she was Cat’s assistant, that had been over a year ago. Picking up the phone to her ear, she pressed the green icon on her phone. “Ms. Grant?” She asked hesitantly.

“Keira.” Cat’s breathy voice sounded on the line. “I hear congratulations are in order?” Cat’s voice turned businesslike.

Kara’s frown deepened and she pressed the mute button on her tv. “Did you call the wrong person, Ms. Grant?” She asked. “What am I getti – oh.” Realisation dawned on her and she blushed. Of course Cat would know.

“Yes, Keira. I’m well aware of who I am talking to.” Cat stressed. 

“The award.” Kara said quietly. 

“Mmm. The award.” Cat confirmed. “It shouldn’t come as a surprise that my protege would be winning an award for her article on alien amnesty and integration.”

Kara felt herself blush but refused to take the bait. “Thank you, Ms. Grant. You know I probably wouldn’t have been able to do it without your guidance.”

“It’s Cat. I’m not quite your boss anymore.” Cat replied. Before Kara had a chance to reply, Cat continued. “Now, I know that your meagre salary would not be able to afford you any of the hotel suites in Metropolis, so I thought that I should extend an invitation to The Tribune’s latest award winning reporter to stay at my penthouse.” Cat paused. “Give us a chance to catch up.”

Kara’s eyes bulged as her brain almost short circuited. “You want to ...” She started, a million questions raging through her mind. What came out instead was - “You have a penthouse in Metropolis?” This was news to her even after years of being Cat’s assistant.

“Of course I do. I lived in the dodgiest apartment when I was still working at the Daily Planet. After I made it, I made sure to buy over the entire complex and had it demolished and rebuilt to something much more suitable for my taste.”

“That sounds like something you’d do, Ms. Gr – Cat.” Kara caught herself. “But I really shouldn’t accept the offer. Clark has already offered me his place.” She explained, biting her lip. The invitation to catch up with her absent ex boss was rather tempting. 

Cat tsked at her. “Urgh, and have you face Lois Lane? That’s fraternizing with the enemy, Keira. You’re still an employee of CatCo.” 

“You do know that she’s my cousin-in-law, right?” Kara asked dryly. Cat merely hummed a response.

Kara felt amusement as Cat’s obvious dislike for Lois Lane surface. “I sure hope that my award would have my name spelt correctly, Cat.” Kara insisted. 

Kara could sense Cat rolling her eyes. “Yes, well, I will make sure of that. Kara.” Cat added almost like an afterthought.

“I’ll send a car for you the morning of the event. I’ll already be in Metropolis the week before. I have some business to attend to there. So I guess I will see you then.” Cat continued.

“I ...” Kara felt it was pointless to argue with her ex boss once she had made up her mind. Besides, it wasn’t as if she could tell Cat that she could make the flight from National City to Metropolis in under an hour. “Do you have my address?” Kara wondered out loud.

“Kara, you’ve been my assistant for over 2 years. Of course I know where you live.” Cat barked at her. “Seriously, Kara.” She paused. “The day before the event, head down to the fashion department of CatCo and pick something out from the latest fall collection.”

“That’s really not necessary, Cat.” Kara stammered. “You’ve already given me so –“

Cat cut her off. “I won’t have you embarrassing CatCo with your Forever 21 dresses. Do they even sell evening wear there?” She mused. “Whatever it is, it’s been decided. I’ll see you then, Kara.”

“Thank you, Cat. I can’t wait.” Kara responded, clutching her pillow to her chest.

“Goodnight.” And the line went dead.

________________________________________

“Kara.” Cat opened the door to her penthouse when she heard Kara’s timid knock on the solid wooden door. “Come in.” She said, scrutinizing the younger woman’s outfit. Kara wore a sleeveless top with ripped jeans, showing off tanned and toned arms to Cat’s appreciative eyes.

Kara cleared her throat and shouldered her bag on one shoulder and held out her hand. “Here. I know that I didn’t have to, but I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate you letting me bunk here.” She handed a bottle of wine that she knew Cat would like.

“Hmm, while this isn’t the scotch that I usually drink, it’ll do.” Cat smirked. Kara rolled her eyes as she walked past the threshold and into Cat’s apartment. “You and I both know that they only sell that in Scotland, Cat.” 

Cat closed the door behind her and waved her hand. “A small matter for someone as resourceful as you are, I’m sure.”

Kara gave Cat an incredulous look. Cat just gave her a smile and took Kara’s elbow and directed her into the guest room that had an ensuite attached. “This will be your room. You’ll find towels and toiletries in the attached bathroom.” Cat opened the bathroom door while Kara deposited her bags.

“My room is just right next to yours. I trust that you’ll have no issues sharing the bathroom? I usually take the master but it’s being renovated.” Cat shrugged and continued. She let her eyes linger on Kara’s outfit that hugged her curves perfectly. “You look ...” Cat trailed off and met Kara’s eyes. “... nice.” 

Kara blushed and smiled at her former boss. “It is so good to see you again, Ms. Grant. Cat.” She corrected herself and stepped closer to Cat and hesitantly opened her arms for a hug. Her smile grew bigger as she could hear Cat’s heartbeat pick up.

Cat rolled her eyes fondly at her and stepped into Kara’s enthusiastic hug that engulfed her more petite frame. Kara took a deep breath and smelled the expensive perfume that Cat had tailor made just for her. “I’ve missed you, Cat.” Kara murmured, letting go of the older woman, her hands lingering on Cat’s elbow. “It’s not the same without you at CatCo. What have you been doing in the past few months? Are you still diving? What brings you to Metropolis?”

Cat gave the reporter a smile and patted her shoulder. “I ... I have missed you too. These past few months have been different, to say the least.” She took a step back. “Do you want a drink before you continue with your rambling interrogation?” She looked towards the kitchen counter. “I’m sure you need to freshen up after the drive here from National City.” She continued.

“Sorry.” Kara nodded, embarrassed. “I’ll meet you in the kitchen in a bit.” Kara bit her lip and continued. “Thank you for having me, Cat.”

Cat turned to leave, her hand closing against the door knob before she turned back and gave Kara another smile. “It’s good to see you again, Kara. It’s been too long.” She gave Kara a look that the alien couldn’t decipher and turned around to leave. “Wine?” She called out from the kitchen.

________________________________________

“Mmm.” Cat hummed while bringing the wine glass to her lips. The taste of the white wine lingered in her mouth as she listened to Kara’s commentary on the latest grudge that Snapper Carr seem to have on her.

“Snapper has always been hard on his reporters, Kara.” Cat leaned back against the couch, Kara a mere foot away from her. “That’s what makes him such a good editor. He knows what he’s doing.” 

Kara threw her hands up in the air. “Yes but ... but does he have to be so mean about it?” She grumbled, her lips involuntarily forming a pout. She fell back onto the couch next to Cat. “You’ve always been hard on me too, but Cat,” she looked up at the woman next to her, “you’ve always shown that you cared.” Kara trailed off, her hand reaching out to cover Cat’s on her lap. She gave it a tentative squeeze and grinned when Cat’s eyes fell to their hands. “Thank you, Cat.” 

Kara looked back up at Cat and Cat held a smile back. “Some might say I had gone soft on you.” Cat murmured under her breath, absently leaning forward and gently stroking Kara’s arm.

Kara scooted closer to Cat and slowly put her head down next to Cat’s. “I know I’ve said it before but I’ve really missed you, Cat.” Kara admitted quietly, enjoying the proximity of the moment. Her fingers absently drew patterns on Cat’s lap where it rested. “It’s just not the same without you.” Kara looked up to find Cat intensely staring back at her. Kara didn’t miss the way Cat’s eyes darted quickly to her lips and back to her eyes. 

She also definitely didn’t miss the stutter in Cat’s heartbeat when Kara caught her staring. 

“I can’t just knock on your door whenever I needed some advice or ...” she trailed off. “... or when I just needed someone to talk to after hours.” She leaned closer to Cat when she felt Cat shift her position so that their heads rested on each other. “You always did give the best pep talks.” Kara murmured quietly, offering up some semblance of the only truth that she could allow.

“Oh, Kara.” Cat huffed from next to her. Cat’s finger shot out and tilted her chin so that Kara would look at her in the eye. “You always knew where to find me.” Cat gave her a pointed glare. 

“It’s not like you could just drop everything and come back if I had asked.” Kara said quietly, dropping her eyes to her lap.

“I suppose not.” Cat agreed. “But it’s not like you asked.” Cat moved to pat Kara’s lap. “Sometimes a little distance helps to put things into a different perspective.” She paused. “Helps us to grow and realise what we’re missing in our lives.”

Kara’s head shot up and she opened her mouth to ask but was interrupted by the doorbell. When Cat turned around to look at the clock on her phone, Kara dropped her glasses and scanned the front door. It was Cat’s usual stylist.

“I guess that would be Sergio.” Cat got up from the couch. “I suppose it’s time to start getting ready for the ceremony.” She took one last look at Kara and turned to open the door.

Kara dropped her head back to the couch and waved a hello to the stylist as he walked past her.

_________________________________________

Kara heard the front door shut quietly as she finally managed to pull up the zip on the dress that she had chosen for tonight’s event. The stylist that Cat had hired had just left, which means that the woman itself was probably almost ready to go. Kara hastily picked up her make up kit and got to work. 

From what she had glimpsed of Cat’s outfit for the night, it didn’t seem likely that Kara would be able to contain her reaction due to her very obvious crush on her ex boss. 

“Kara?” Kara cocked her head to the side as she finalized her make up application. “Kara?” She heard Cat’s voice louder now. Kara set aside her mascara brush and went out of her room to where she could hear Cat fumbling around.

“Cat?” She asked, hesitantly pushing the door open to find Cat struggling with what was a rather badly tied bowtie.

“Oh, Kara, there you are.” Cat turned around from her fussing and gave her a frustrated smile. “Do you think you could help me with this?” She pointed at the half untied bowtie exasperatedly. “I sent Sergio back after he was done with this but it came apart after I tried to loosen it ...” she trailed off as Kara walked up to her and stood behind where Cat was standing in front of a full sized mirror.

Kara was right. Cat really had dressed to kill for the night. If anything, Kara wasn’t sure if she would be able to survive the night with Cat dressed like that. 

Kara met Cat’s eyes in the mirror as she reached up with her hands as though she was in a trance. Cat’s hands dropped from where they were holding up the ends of the bowtie. She felt naked as she watched Kara watch herself in the mirror trailing her fingers down Cat’s exposed shoulder all the way down to her wrist.

“Cat.” Kara admonished, her blue eyes looking up and catching Cat’s gaze in the mirror. There was a look in Cat’s eyes that sent chills down her spine. That sent heat down her belly. She turned Cat around to face her. “Why would you go do something like that?” She asked gently, pulling the ends of the bowtie towards her. Cat followed the tug of Kara’s motions and she felt her body go flush against Kara’s. Cat felt her breath hitch and saw Kara’s eyes trail from her eyes to her lips. 

“It didn’t seem too tight at that moment but ... it was getting too hot.” Cat shrugged and bit her lip as she felt Kara tugging on her shirt collar. The material was crisp and the friction of it against her sensitive neck made Cat shudder involuntarily. Kara stopped what she was doing when she felt Cat tense up slightly and flattened her palms on Cat’s sternum instead. 

Kara could hardly believe herself as she idly ran her thumbs along the lines of Cat’s exposed collarbone. The touch should have been soothing, but instead, it felt like burning fire on Cat’s already sensitive skin.

Kara grasped the ends of the bowtie and tugged it. “Hot, huh?” She whispered, looking up from the bowtie to look at Cat studying their reflection quietly. “I’m not sure if I know how to fix this.” Kara murmured, resting her hands loosely on Cat’s shoulders. Without her heels, Kara stood almost half a head taller than Cat.

“Besides.” Kara’s eyes trailed up to where she was staring at Cat’s blood red lips. “I’m not entirely sure if it won’t look better like this.” She fussed at the bowtie gently. “See?” Kara whispered, afraid of ruining the moment if she spoke any louder.

Cat let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding as she surveyed their reflection in the mirror. Cat’s black and white tuxedo top contrasted sharply against the blood red of Kara’s sinfully tight evening gown. Her loosened bowtie was left undone, giving the impression that it was undone on purpose. Cat had to admit it did complete her look more than the stuffiness of the bowtie.

“I think ...” Cat murmured. “You may have an eye for fashion after all.” A smile graced Cat’s face as turned around to hold Kara at arm’s length. “You sure do clean up nicely.” Cat reached out and gently traced the fabric as it hugged tight around Kara’s neck down to the swell of her breast. “Good choice on the dress.” She praised Kara. “You look.” Cat paused, a finger on her lips. “Absolutely stunning, Kara.”

“Thanks.” Kara shyly ducked her head as a blush graced her features. “I didn’t want to embarrass CatCo.” She lifted her eyes and spoke softly. “Or my date.” Her eyes met Cat’s and her smile grew bigger at the slight raise of Cat’s perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

Cat smirked. “Brazen.” She murmured.

Kara gave Cat a smile as she all but wolf whistled when she gave Cat a once over. “And you look ...” Kara let out soft breath. “Wow.” She looked up from admiring her boss’ outfit for the night. “Don’t get me wrong, Ms. Grant, you always look amazing, but this is ...” She trailed off, her mind not catching up to the many words she wanted to use to explain how absurdly – “sinful. Devilishly sinful, Cat.” She all but whispered.

Cat pursed her lips together and preened at Kara’s compliment. “Well, I did pay Sergio a bomb to get me to look like this.” She smirked at Kara’s obviously starstruck expression and linked their arms together. “Shall we?” Kara’s only reply was to pick up the blazer that was draped on the back of the chair in Cat’s room and offered it to Cat.

_____________________________________

“Thanks, Dalton!” Kara gently closed the door on the official CatCo limousine that dropped them off the entrance of Cat’s building. “Cat, wait up.” Kara ran after the shorter woman as Cat had already stumbled semi drunkenly into the lobby of the building. “Wouldn’t want you to fall over, now do we?” Kara chided as she gently took Cat’s elbow and put a hand on Cat’s back, guiding her up the stairs and onto the private elevator. 

“Pssh.” Cat replied, her words just slurring slightly. “You know I haven’t had that much to drink.” And Kara did know, considering she was the one who got all of Cat’s drinks for her from the bar when the woman’s glass emptied. 

“I know, I know.” Kara presses the button to Cat’s penthouse. “Just being cautious, Cat.” Her hands remained on Cat’s back as the older woman sighed gently and leaned slightly on the taller blond. 

Kara gently pulled Cat into her side as Cat tucked herself into the taller woman. Neither said a word in the 40 storey ride up to Cat’s penthouse. 

“I’m too old for this.” Cat muttered darkly as she kicked off her impossibly high heels and picked it up with the same hand that was carrying her award. She put a hand on Kara’s elbow to steady herself just as the elevator came to a stop. Caught off balance, Cat stumbled slightly and found her face pressed up against Kara’s body. With the height difference, Cat looked up from Kara’s cleavage and saw the smirk back on Kara’s lips. “Not a word.” She said as she gently pushed herself off and headed towards her penthouse. 

“I didn’t say anything.” Kara laughed and followed her ex boss into her house, laughing when Cat’s blazer hit her squarely in the face.

“Hey! That was uncalled for!” Kara removed her own heels as Cat started heading towards the kitchen. She hastily went to grab a bottle of water from the fridge for Cat as she saw the shorter woman head towards her liquor cabinet. “Here you go, Ms. Grant.” 

Pausing in her search for the bottle of Scotch that she knew she kept in one of the cabinets, Cat glared at her former assistant. “Thanks, Keira.” She sneered pointedly.

Kara grinned. “Old habits die hard, Cat. Sorry.” She shrugged and set her award down right next to Cat’s on the island between them. “You never did tell me that they were presenting an award to you as well tonight, Cat.” 

Cat’s arm fluttered in the air, “Tonight was about you.” She put the bottle of water down and poked at the award. “This is just another piece on the mantel for me.” She looked towards the living room where Kara could see a few other awards lining up on the shelf. “You deserved this.” Cat nodded to Kara’s award. “I’m proud of you.” Cat’s eyes met Kara’s. “Of what you’ve achieved in this short time.”

Kara blushed and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. “Thanks, Cat. It means a lot to me.” She looked up to find Cat gazing at her with a look that she can’t quite decipher.

Cat sauntered over to Kara. “I suppose there’s no one who knows better about alien integration than you would.” Cat leaned on the island and put her hand on her hip, her eyes surveying Kara. “Athough you definitely need another angle if you’re going to keep writing these articles.”

Kara’s heart hammered in her chest at Cat’s thinly veiled accusations. She fiddled with her glasses out of habit and cleared her throat. “I don’t think I understand?” She tried to deny, unsuccessfully. 

Cat merely rolled her eyes and stood infront of her without a word. When Kara finally looked up to face Cat, Cat slowly reached up to remove Kara’s glasses. She definitely moved slow enough for Kara to move away without using superspeed.

Kara stood her ground. 

Kara’s heart beat so loudly in her chest that she was surprised that Cat couldn’t hear it. When Cat’s fingers gently peeled her glasses off her face, Kara kept her eyes closed, afraid of what she would see reflected in Cat’s eyes. 

Would it be disappointed? Hurt? Betrayal? 

There was silence as she could feel Cat’s stare even with her eyes closed. After what felt like a lifetime, she heard Cat drop the glasses on the table. Kara eyes snapped open.

“Cat.” She started, only to be silenced by a finger on her lips. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the look in Cat’s eyes. Her lips tingled where Cat’s finger rested.

Kara’s pupils dilated at Cat’s touch. “Interesting.” Cat murmured before she walked out of the kitchen and called out, “I hope you don’t mind, but I’m calling dibs on the bathroom.”

Kara took a moment to slow her heartbeat down before moving towards her room to start getting ready for bed. Kara shut the door behind her as she went to the dresser to start removing her make up. She put her glasses on the nightstand and wondered what it meant for Cat and her now that the truth was (almost) out there.

She could hear the water running as Cat started her bath. Humming to herself and still riding the adrenaline of her interaction with Cat, she got as far as wiping her face with make up cleansing wipes when she heard it.

It was faint over the sound of running water, but it was definitely loud enough for Kara to hear it, super hearing be damned. To be fair to Kara, she did have 2 years of listening out for Cat’s every demand from the noisy bullpen, so Cat’s voice was one that she had chosen to never block out from her super hearing.

Especially when Cat was calling for her. Or at least, mentioning her name.

Kara gripped the chair by the dresser tightly as she debated for what seemed like an eternity but probably was only a few seconds after she heard her name whispered from the bathroom. Whispered? Kara shook her head. It sounded more like a moan. 

Kara cocked her head to the side and trained her hearing. She was so sure that Cat had did it and had did it on purpose. That Cat had meant for her to hear it. That Cat, that infuriating woman, had done it just to torture Kara for her misdirection and continous deceit over her double identity.

And boy, did Cat’s plan work out.

Superhearing was great when it came to eavesdropping about evil board members’ plans to stage a coup, it was great when she could hear the citizens of National City cry for help.

But when she can hear every ragged breath of Cat pleasuring herself in the bathroom a door away from Kara’s room? When she can definitely hear the obscenities as Cat’s ministrations got faster and sloppier as her breath got more ragged? And when she can hear Cat Grant coming undone with a cry of Kara’s name in the bathroom? While pleasuring herself? 

Not so good.

Actually, scratch that, that was one of the hottest things that Kara has ever (over)heard in her entire life.

If she was going to do this, she was going to do this right. Kara brought her hand up and removed her hair from the bun it was in and shook her hair (and conscience) free. 

Looking at herself in the mirror, Kara aimed to channel some of Supergirl’s steel into her resolve. Making a decision and superspeeding to the bathroom, Kara raised a hand and poised to knock.

She couldn’t hear a single sound coming from the bathroom except the steady flow of Cat’s thundering heart beat. She didn’t know what she would find inside. She took a deep breath and knocked, her blood pounding loudly in her ear. 

Kara could hear as Cat pushed herself off of the wall and walked towards the door as she called out gently. “Cat?” 

Silence as both parties stood at opposites ends of the door as Kara felt her resolve crumble. She didn’t know what she had expected, interrupting what was definitely a private moment on Cat’s side, even if the moment did sort of include Kara by default. Did Cat really mean for her to overhear?

What did she expect anyway? What could she have expected to happen? For the door to open to find Cat in a disarray? For Cat in her rumpled clothes to greet her and invite her in? For Kara to finally confess and confirm how she could’ve heard her name fall from Cat’s lips?

Kara shook her head and turned around to leave when it became obvious that Cat was not going to open the door. She got as far as taking a step when the bathroom door swung open and a slim hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. 

Kara allowed herself to be tugged into the bathroom that definitely reeked of sex. Once inside the bathroom, Kara closed the door behind her and leaned against it to survey the scene inside.

If the atmosphere inside itself didn’t already showed signs that Cat had been playing with herself, the undone buttons of Cat’s crisp white shirt definitely was proof enough. Coupled with the fact that Cat’s red cummerbund now hung limply at her sides with the top of the black lace panties she was wearing just peeking over the edge of her tailored pants, Kara’s suspicions were definitely proven.

Realising she was staring at her former boss, Kara slowly lifted her eyes from where it was settled on Cat’s exposed cleavage and saw the slow smirk that had settled on Cat’s face. Cat had her eyes on Kara and all that she offered. A Kara with her hair let down and her glasses off.

Because the look that Cat was giving her was enough to send white hot shivers down her spine from just how sinful it was. Cat’s smoky eye make up seemed even smokier as she gave Kara a look that Kara could only decipher as inviting. Cat had a finger between her lips and was biting the tip of it as Kara swallowed loudly.

As if in a trance, Kara walked the short distance to where Cat was standing by the sink and stood silently, as though asking for permission. Cat removed her finger from her mouth from where Kara could see it glistening with moisture that definitely did not come from the perfect lips that was grinning at her devilishly.

“Like what you see, Supergirl?” Cat’s voice broke the silence as Kara’s heart thudded loudly in her chest. Gathering up the courage that her alter ego possessed, she stepped forward into Cat’s very personal space and pulled Cat’s hand closer to her.

Kara closed her eyes and made a decision. There would be no secrets between them if Kara intended to pull through this. She took a whiff of what could definitely only be Cat’s scent and breathed out a ‘yes’ before opening her eyes locking them with Cat’s heated gaze as she brought Cat’s fingers to her own lips.

Opening her mouth, Kara poked her tongue out and gently took an experimental swipe of Cat’s fingertips. At Cat’s gasp, Kara felt emboldened enough to fully take in Cat’s long fingers into her mouth and sucked gently. Lavishing her digits with her tongue, Kara never broke eye contact as she cleaned off Cat’s fingers.

Kara heard Cat’s breath hitch when Kara trailed her tongue on Cat’s sensitive fingertips. Closing green eyes, Cat threw her head back against the wall as Kara’s tongue assaulted her senses. Releasing Cat’s fingers with a pop, Kara slowly advanced towards Cat and brought her free hand up to Cat’s face, touching her cheek. 

“Cat.” She whispered, her voice an octave lower than usual. “Look at me.” Green eyes darkened with desire stared back at her and Kara felt Cat’s fingers entwine with hers and squeezed gently. “You know exactly what you do to me.”

Reaching out, Cat tangled her fingers in Kara’s long tresses and pulled Kara’s head down to meet hers. At the first touch of Kara’s lips on her own, Cat felt a shot of arousal course through her. Kara’s lips were soft. As soft as she had imagined them to be and Cat instinctively moved to pull in Kara’s bottom lip inside her mouth and sucked gently. 

Kara opened her mouth as she felt Cat’s tongue tentatively lick her lips. Tilting her head to get a better angle, Kara deepened the kiss as the warm slick heat of Cat’s tongue chased her own. Cat’s hand tightened it’s hold in Kara’s hair as her head rolled to the side, exposing her neck to Kara.

Kara moved her mouth to where she could see the pulse jumping in Cat’s neck and bit down lightly. At Cat’s encouraging moan, Kara licked a broad stripe down the side of Cat’s neck and sucked at the pulse point when she felt Cat’s fingers trail from her hair down to her shoulders.

Kara placed a few open mouth kisses on Cat’s slender neck, interspersing with some bites that her tongue soothed after. Kara felt a shiver as Cat’s deft fingers found it’s mark underneath the low neckline of her dress. 

Spurred on by Kara’s moans, Cat’s index finger ducked beneath the red fabric of Kara’s dress and disappeared underneath her bra. Finding a nipple already hard and straining against Cat’s fingers, Cat experimentally rolled Kara’s nipple between her fingers.

Cat’s touch was a jolt of electricity that shot straight down Kara’s crotch. As a response, Kara bit down on her neck harder and sucked so hard that she was sure it would leave a mark come morning. Cat groaned and tilted her head back further. “Kara.” She whispered, palming the younger woman’s breast and squeezing roughly as Kara lifted hooded eyes to meet hers. “Take me to bed.” Cat instructed, her leg already snaking around Kara’s waist as the superhero hefted Cat onto her body and supersped them down the hallway to Cat’s room.

Kara set Cat gently down on the king sized bed and stood at the side of the bed, her hands tangling together in front of her, her eyes never breaking from Cat’s gaze. Cat’s breathing was ragged. Her hands slowly moved to remove the cummerbund and snapped the fabric as it came off Cat’s slender waist.

Cat’s eyebrow lifted as Kara’s lips parted at the sight. She slowly dropped the fabric at the head of the bed and slid off the bed silently. Her hands found the top of her black slacks and she pushed slightly, showing off more of the black panties that Kara had glimpsed earlier in the bathroom.

Kara’s eyes dropped to Cat’s exposed lingerie as Cat gracefully stepped out of her pants and stood in her white shirt with detachable cuffs. Kara eyes followed as Cat’s fingers lifted to where the buttons on her shirt started and Kara’s mind finally caught up to what was happening.

Kara stepped up and stalled Cat’s hands as she touched the first button on her shirt. “Here.” Kara rasped out. “Let me.” She dropped Cat’s hands as her own lifted to Cat’s shirt collar and tugged it roughly towards her. Cat gasped as she was suddenly pressed up against Kara. 

Kara gave her a smirk before bending down to kiss the exposed area of skin where her fingers deftly undid Cat’s buttons one by one. Cat’s response was to run her nails down Kara’s shoulder, giving the taller blonde a delicious shiver down her spine as Cat’s smooth skin was revealed.

Kara nuzzled her head against Cat’s chest when she realised that Cat was not wearing a bra beneath the shirt. Looking up from Cat’s cleavage, Kara breathed in at the sight that greeted her; Cat’s eyes hooded from desire, her lower lip between her teeth, a flush of desire tinting her cheeks.

Cat brought her hands up to Kara’s hair and pulled the blonde up for a kiss. Mouths slid against one another as Kara’s hands pushed open Cat’s shirt for better access. Cat moaned into Kara’s mouth as Kara’s fingers found Cat’s nipple and gently twisted it between her fingers.

“Harder.” Cat whispered, grabbing at the zipper on Kara’s dress and tugging desperately. “Off.” She instructed, pausing Kara’s ministrations on her chest as she hastily shoved Kara’s dress off her shoulders.

Kara took a step back and supersped her dress off. She suddenly felt very naked as she stood in her lingerie set in Cat’s bedroom. Dark green eyes looked at her appreciatively as Cat shrugged out of her own shirt and let it drop on the floor. 

Kara took in the sight of Cat wearing nothing but lace panties. Cat was flawless and Kara found herself wanting to do nothing but to worship Cat’s body the entire night.

Backing up towards the bed, Cat sat at the edge and in a fluid motion, positioned herself in the middle of the bed. Her finger beckoned Kara as Cat leaned back on her arms, her naked chest heaving with arousal. “C’mere, Supergirl.”

Kara didn’t need to be told twice as she walked confidently towards Cat and sat on Cat’s outstretched legs. Kara’s hair framed a golden curtain around her face as she leaned down to kiss Cat, one arm on either side of Cat’s head.

Feeling Cat deepening the kiss, Kara moved a hand towards Cat’s exposed breast and cupped the flesh roughly, in the way she knew Cat liked. Cat grunted into the kiss and Kara smiled as she remembered she didn’t need to have her hand on the bed for balance as she could easily float on top of Cat.

That would mean that she could free a hand to trail it’s way down Cat’s sides, disappearing into the band of Cat’s panties. Cat broke the kiss to stare hungrily at Kara as she hovered slightly on top of Cat. One perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised at Kara using her superpowers in bed. “That’s convenient.” She smirked.

Kara merely shrugged and leaned forward to take Cat’s nipple into her mouth. Kara’s tongue traced patterns over the pebbled nipple as Cat allowed her body to fall back on the bed, her fingers raking lines on Kara’s back as Cat clawed at the straps of Kara’s bra. Finding the clasp, Cat removed Kara’s bra in one single motion and threw the material on the floor. 

Moving her hands down, Cat grasped Kara’s waist and pulled the floating alien forwards and positioned herself in front of Kara’s breast. Pulling Kara down, Cat didn’t waste any time sucking Kara’s right nipple roughly into her mouth, her other hand pinching the left nub into a stiff peak. Kara’s mouth opened as her breathing turned ragged. 

Putting her arms down to support herself as she couldn’t concentrate on floating anymore, Kara braced herself as she felt Cat’s skillful tongue soothe her sensitive nipples after Cat’s teeth found itself marking the ridges. “Cat.” Kara panted into the pillow above Cat’s head. “I need ...” She trailed off, her hands finding the edge of her panties and tugging desperately. 

Kara could feel Cat smirking into her breasts as Cat detached her mouth from her sensitive skin. “Lie down.” Cat ordered, positioning herself on top of Kara as the younger woman squirmed under Cat’s feather light touches.

“Please, Cat.” Kara whispered, unsure of what she was even begging for, her mind scrambled at the thoughts of Cat offering her release. “I need ...” She trailed off again, as Cat’s finger delicately snapped the elastic band of her underwear. Kara cried out and lifted her hips in response.

Cat hummed her approval as she used both hands to remove the material off Kara’s long legs and threw it aside. “Hmm.” Cat pondered, sitting on Kara’s thigh and effectively pinning the alien to the bed. Crawling up Kara’s body, Cat kissed Kara thoroughly as Kara whimpered her need. Nosing Kara’s cheek, Cat turned her lips to suck on Kara’s neck as Kara’s hands found Cat’s breast and started rhythmically pinching Cat’s nipples as she panted in Cat’s ear. “Feels so good.” Kara murmured.

Cat took her time mapping out with her tongue every part that her fingertips trailed earlier, bringing Kara to a sobbing mess as she tried to push Cat lower. “Cat, please.” Kara begged for the teasing to stop. 

Finally reaching where Kara needed her the most, Cat paused as she took in the beauty shivering beneath her. Putting her hands on either side of Kara’s powerful thighs, Cat parted the apex of Kara’s sex and took a breath.

Kara’s fingers found Cat’s hair as she canted her hips upwards to find pressure. Cat didn’t disappoint as she stuck out her tongue for a tentative taste of what Kara offered. 

Cat’s tongue licked a broad swipe up Kara’s folds as Kara started chanting ‘yes’ softly above her. “Feels so good, Cat. So good.” Kara murmured, her hips chasing Cat’s lips as Cat’s tongue explored every layer of her sex. 

“My, my, aren’t we vocal.” Cat paused her explorations and propped her hand up on her elbow and gazed at the woman writhing beneath her. Dark blue eyes so hooded with desire that they were almost black stared back at her. Kara slowly brought her hand down between her legs and trailed her fingers between her folds.

Her back arched slightly as she gathered the moisture on her fingertips and spread it around herself. Cat’s eyes followed her every movement like a hawk. 

Kara’s hips jerked as her fingers touched her sensitive clit. Her glistening fingers offered itself up to Cat. “For you, Cat.” She held her breath as Cat’s eyes softened at the offering. “Always for you.” Kara whispered, her eyes rolling back in her head when Cat took the proffered hand and started cleaning Kara’s fingers thoroughly off her own juices. Kara moaned deep and loud into the night.

It was the exact opposite of the earlier interaction in the bathroom as Cat messily sucked Kara’s fingers knuckle deep into her mouth. Her tongue greedily lapped at the moisture she could taste on Kara’s fingers. A taste that was distinctively Kara. Cat released Kara’s fingers and hovered above Kara’s slit. “Thank you, darling.” Cat lowered herself down to Kara’s trembling sex and blew on it slightly to cool her down. “But as you know, I’ve always liked to go direct to the source.”

Kara’s eyes slammed shut as Cat expertly curled her tongue inside Kara. Her tongue darted in and out of the tight opening as Kara fisted the sheet beneath her, trying her best not to clamp her thighs shut to increase the pressure building on her clit. 

Cat moved her mouth higher to where Kara’s clit was. Using her hands, Cat parted the wet folds and smiled when she saw the sensitive pearl peeking out from under the hood. “Mmm.” She murmured as she lowered her lips to close gently around Kara’s clit. 

Kara’s moan caught in her throat as Cat’s lips moved around her clit. She lost all sense of thought as Cat’s tongue darted out and started lapping hard circles around her bundle of nerves. Kara closed her eyes so tight that she saw sparkles in the dark. 

Her hands released it’s death grip on the sheets when she heard a rip. Kara tangled her fingers gently with soft blond curls, keeping Cat’s mouth focused on her clit. Cat’s hands found purchase in Kara’s nipple as she pinched sporadically, bringing sparks of pure pleasure down to Kara’s core.

Blue eyes opened and Kara almost came on the spot when she saw the sight that greeted her. Cat Grant between her legs, her eyes dark staring back at Kara as her mouth worked wonders between Kara’s legs, her fingers expertly tugging at Kara’s nipples. 

Kara’s mouth opened as she panted loudly. “Cat.” She whined as Cat’s tongue flattened against her clit as Cat licked broadly up her sex. “I need more. I’m so close, Cat.” Kara moaned.

Pausing, Cat moved to position herself lower on the bed as she moved her hand from Kara’s swollen nipples. “What do you need, darling?” She asked, two fingers poised at Kara’s entrance. “Hmm?” The words vibrated against Kara’s clit and the blonde beneath her shuddered. 

Kara let out a guttural groan as she lifted her hips to meet Cat’s fingers. Kara heaved a deep breath and looked Cat in the eye. “I need you to fuck me.” 

Grinning predatorily at Kara’s request, Cat slid two fingers deep into Kara’s inviting heat and sucked Kara’s clit into her mouth hard.

Kara’s body arched off the bed as she finally felt filled, Cat’s fingers bringing pleasure with every thrust that she made. “So good, Cat. So good.” Absently, Kara brought her hand down to tangle itself in Cat’s hair.

Cat tightened her hold on Kara’s body as she angled herself to reach deeper. Her tongue made sloppy circles around Kara’s clit, eliciting obscene moans from the younger blonde. The only other sounds that could be heard in the quiet bedroom was the obscene slick sounds of Cat’s fingers pumping in and out of Kara. 

If it weren’t for Cat’s strong arms pinning her to the bed, Kara was almost sure that she would’ve floated up as soon as Cat’s fingers hit the spot inside her. Kara could feel her orgasm building, the pressure already at an erupting point after years of lusting after Cat. “So close, Cat.” Kara panted, her mouth opening as she breathed through her lips. 

Kara could feel the fire start low in her belly, spreading itself like pleasure points tingling down to her toes. Cat’s thrust picked up speed as she slid another finger into Kara’s tight heat. Kara felt full, her senses on overload as Cat delivered pleasurable shocks one after another as she kept her thrust timed with the assault on her clit.

“Look at me, Kara.” Cat stilled her actions and waited for Kara’s focus to settle on her. Kara looked beautiful, her breasts heaving with the effort to stay focused on Cat as her body thrummed with desire. When Kara’s gaze finally settled on Cat’s face, Cat smiled at her lover.

“Come for me.” Cat quietly instructed as she sucked Kara’s clit into her mouth, smiling wider when she felt the knowing tremors that started from Kara’s thighs. “Yesss.” Kara moaned, her breath coming out in gasp before inhaling sharply and arching her body upwards.

Cat kept her grounded on the bed as her fingers kept pumping in and out of Kara, her tongue never stopping the rhythmic licks on Kara’s clit. Shocks of pleasure shot through Kara as her orgasm spread throughout her body. Kara’s entire frame trembled as she grasped onto the sheets as she rode out the aftershocks of the orgasm.

“Cat.” Kara panted, her hands reaching out for Cat’s free hand as she tangled their fingers together. “Cat.” She said as Cat slowly lapped the last bits of pleasure out from her body. Kara fell back down onto the bed as her hands nudged at Cat’s head between her legs. “Cat.” She whined.

Cat smirked and gave Kara’s sex one last lick as she lifted her head to survey the scene before her. Kara, her hair gorgeously spread out on the pillow, her body flushed with aftershocks of her powerful orgasm, a light sheen of sweat coating her entire body. Kara, looking at her with lidded eyes and beckoning her with a lazy smile.

Cat grinned and slowly removed her fingers from the warm heat of Kara. Kara groaned at the loss and wordlessly reached out for Cat as the older woman licked her fingers clean of Kara’s juices. “Mine.” Cat said simply, using the back of her other hand to clean the moisture left on her chin after going down on Kara.

Kara smiled at Cat and pulled her down for a kiss, tasting herself mixed with sweat on Cat’s lips. “All yours.” She confirmed, running her fingers through Cat’s hair. “That was ...” she trailed off as Cat settled herself on top of Kara’s torso, her hands idly playing with Kara’s hair, spread across her heaving chest.

Cat raised an eyebrow and ticked off the points on her fingers. “Mind blowing? Wonderful? Earth shattering?” She was smug as Kara rolled her eyes playfully at Cat. Kara cleared her throat as her hands came up to Cat’s thigh and she pulled at the thin fabric that separated Cat’s wet heat from Kara. “That was Round 1 actually.” Kara said instead, and with a flick of her hands, she broke the elastic band of Cat’s lingerie and smirked when Cat let out a groan at the show of power.

Kara wiggled herself lower as Cat lifted herself off the bed slightly. Settling Cat back down with 2 arms across Cat’s thighs, Kara took a deep breath of the musky scent that assaulted her sensitive senses in the bathroom. Kara pulled Cat snug against her face.

“Did I ever tell you?” Kara started saying as she lifted her head to taste Cat for the first time, “That I don’t actually require oxygen to breathe?” Kara smirked evilly as she saw Cat gripping the edge of her headboard at her words. “Time to return the favour.” Kara said, before occupying her mouth with Cat’s inviting heat.

Cat’s hooded eyes bore into Kara’s as she settled comfortable on Kara’s face, Kara’s tongue silkily massaging the walls of her sex. “Less talking, more fucking.” She commanded, her own hands dropping down to fondle her breasts. “Chop, chop, Supergirl and show me what you can do.”

Kare merely rolled her eyes fondly and did as she was told.


End file.
